In the field of wireless communications, a first wireless communication station may transmit a first signal to a second wireless communication station. The first signal may include a training sequence, e.g., a sequence of symbols known to both the first and second wireless communication stations. The training sequence may be used by the second wireless communication station, for example, for channel estimation, time tracking, or Carrier to Interference Ratio (CIR) estimation.
During the transmission of the first signal, a third wireless communication station may transmit a second signal, thus creating co-channel interference. The co-channel interference may result in various problems, for example, errors by the second wireless communication station in estimating a channel, errors in estimating a noise variance, reduction in the performance of time tracking and channel length estimation algorithms, errors in calculating and normalizing “soft bits”, or a reduction in a probability of successfully decoding or processing a data block.
It will be appreciated that for simplicity and clarity of illustration, elements shown in the figures have not necessarily been drawn to scale. For example, the dimensions of some of the elements may be exaggerated relative to other elements for clarity. Further, where considered appropriate, reference numerals may be repeated among the figures to indicate corresponding or analogous elements.